joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Respectable
"Go on Monty, he's dishonoured you!" ''-Recording of Respectable cheering on his good chum Monty, who had been disrespected by an uncouth lout.'' Respectable is a generally respectable human being, he is deserving of your respect and if you think otherwise then perhaps you are not worthy of his. ''' '''Tier: An appropriately respectable tier, not bullshit but not too weak either. Varies, 10-B up Low 2-C. Name: Respectably named Gary Lawson or Samantha McKay (or any other names that are in perfect balance, being neither too smug and posh or too peasantish). Origin: A respectable origin in a respectable household. Gender: Respects both equally. Age: A respectable age. Classification: Respectable human who respects things. Attack Potency: Gentlemanly (The most manly and respectable force of them all) but he also respects other enough to have their attack potency as well. Range: Not too short but not too far either, just right for a clean, respectable fight Speed: Can speedwalk formally, a respectable pace most of the time. But if required can run at a steady, respectful jog. Lifting Strength: Not weak, but not strong enough to make the muscles make him look like a douche. Striking Power: Enough to make another chap aware that he is a formidable opponent, while also remaining respectful of the gentlemanly rules of combat. Durability: Can endure a great amount of blows in order to make the fight interesting, however cheaters have no effect on him. Stamina: The appropriate stamina for a reasonably healthy man. Standard Equipment:A gentlemanly waistcoat (For the ladies if they have to step over a puddle), jacket, suit of armour, vest, overcoat, undercoat, respectable trousers, underwear, gloves, fine and appropriate shoes and a pair of respectable socks (all worn at the same time). Height: A respectable height of 5'6 or more (up to 6'2). Intelligence: Can chime in on any conversation with a decent amount of knowledge, though is open to learning so as not to be smug. Powers and Abilities: Aura (Charismatic, any person worthy of respect finds him incredibly charming and likeable, however beings unworthy of respect find their body and souls crumbling into nothing), Rage mode (If a lady or gent disrespects his gentlemanly ways, he becomes enraged; screaming in a respectably frustrated manner, "Then draw at noon, vile ruffian!" If the person fails to turn up by the designated time, they fucking die. If they do turn up, they shall duel with Respectable, however he is a skilled gunslinger and has never lost). Also has a ''SUPER SECRET POWER.'' Weaknesses: Before fighting, he removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, giving a crafty opponent a moment to prepare. Will always let his opponent get the first strike, for he is a gentleman in that manner. Levels of respectability: Respectable (When recorded in private, he remains good-natured and friendly). Very respectable (On a social occasion with strangers, he is very respectable indeed, immediately gaining their friendship and trust with his charisma). Incredibly respectable (On a social occasion with friends, at this point he is powerful enough to show up all the generic school bullies from high school movies with his wit and charm). Intensely respectable (When speaking to figures of authority, he becomes strong enough to temper the anger of a drunk British man, a seemingly impossible feat). Ridiculously respectable (When a person guest has come into the privacy of his home, as the host, he provides for the needs of the guest, shielding them from harm and reaching absurd levels of courtesy. At this point he is so powerful that he can engage in a friendly sparring match with a Scotsman). Learn how to become Respectable yourself: https://youtu.be/TE5oj38thos Wins: Uncouth lads Losses: Respectable vs The Chazz Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Has the right amount of categories